planetmasterfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
In '''Episode 1 '''of the Planetmaster campaign, nothing interesting happens. This features the introduction of Altair’s party, Aquila’s party, the Winter Triangle, and others. Summary Planetman invites Altair and others to play D&D, because the previous four left after losing to the Tarrasque, despite not being prepared enough. He then asks Altair, Vega, and Deneb to introduce their characters. Altair is a half-elf soldier who left Altaria due to a hobgoblin invasion. He learned a defensive fighting style from reflexes picked up by Altair protecting people from the hobgoblins. Deneb is a human wizard who used evocation spells to stop a guy from getting mugged. And Vega saved Kronin from a goblin invasion. Meanwhile, in Altaria, Aquila meets up with Lyra and Cygnus. Cygnus is a cleric serving Swantamius, God of Water. Cygnus received a vision telling him to watch out for a group of 3, as they may look like good guys, but they actually serve Lord Black. Lord Black was an evil archmage who almost covered the entire planet with undeath, but he was slain by an unknown paladin before he could succeed. Aquila wonders if it’s the Winter Triangle, since Cygnus didn’t get any names in his vision. However, Sirius, one of the members in the Winter Triangle, is a paladin himself, so Aquila’s team assumes that they aren’t the bad guys. The Winter Triangle is heading to Agev for a reason only Sirius knows about. Altair’s team is in Novicia, a small town in Acirema. There’s a bandit camp nearby, but the bandits have been stopped by the sheriff. Unfortunately, that doesn’t stop the bandits from robbing people who walk outside of Novicia. One of the guards asks Altair’s party if they can stop the bandits outside of town. Vega agrees. Later, Altair’s party runs into the bandits, who have just finished mugging someone. The bandits are about to fight Altair’s party, but then a wight appears. It kills the bandits and leaves. Altair starts to think that something weird’s going on. The next day, some zombies appear. Altair and the others notice that the zombies look familiar. Then Deneb realizes that the wight turned the bandits into zombies. He then casts fire bolt, damaging one of the zombies. Vega uses his martial arts on the zombies, defeating them. Only one zombie survives, but Altair defeats it. Then Altair’s party decides to go to sleep. Later, at 5am, Sirius is walking towards Novicia, as travellers usually end up there. He’s also with Betelgeuse and Procyon. The same wight that killed the bandits appears, but Betelgeuse casts Dissonant Whispers and ruins the wight’s ears. The wight fails and gets exposed to the sunlight, as it’s 5:50 now. Then it escapes after taking damage. When Altair’s party wake up, they meet Sirius and the rest of the Winter Triangle. Over a meal, Sirius talks about the wight attacking his team, and Vega says that they also saw a wight. Betelgeuse then remembers that wights hate sunlight, so someone must’ve ordered it to go there just to make zombies. Deneb then remembers something he learned in his Professionalian history lessons. There used to be an evil mage named Lord Black, who made a deal with Orcus so he could command an undead army. Black was responsible for creating the Deadlands. There are also some ancient ruins that explain how to stop Lord Black if he returned. The team go to the ruins, and explore a bit. Deneb sees some ruins in the ruins, and writes them down in his notes, knowing that it could be a spell. Procyon then stops, and senses someone. Sirius then notices a half-white dragon holding a mace and looking for intruders. A half-red dragon with an eyepatch, along with an armored half-black dragon and robed half-blue dragon slap the half-white Dragon in the face, say something angrily in Draconic, and they leave. Both Altair’s and Sirius’ teams go forward, after the half-dragons leave, to try and search for how to stop Lord Black, but then the armoured half-black dragon returns, with half-white dragons surrounding the party, pointing their spears at them. The episode ends after this. Category:Episodes